


【ABO|昭师】正始秘闻

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: Alpha 昭 x Omega 师警告：生子提及！！！OOC！！！篇幅极短！！并不多的肉！！！答辩！完啦！！！让我刷刷下限不要挂我！！！曾几何时生子是我的雷……自从有了ABO……再加上骨科的神操作……节操是什么我不要啦！！！以及其实感觉之前的那篇ABO不值那么多热度啊……跟《遮天》换一下才更符合心理预期一点（手动笑哭）虽然答辩完了不过未来十来天应该还会忙……但是心灵自由啦！！！
Relationships: 司马昭/司马师
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056332
Kudos: 1





	【ABO|昭师】正始秘闻

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha 昭 x Omega 师
> 
> 警告：生子提及！！！OOC！！！篇幅极短！！并不多的肉！！！
> 
> 答辩！完啦！！！让我刷刷下限不要挂我！！！
> 
> 曾几何时生子是我的雷……自从有了ABO……再加上骨科的神操作……节操是什么我不要啦！！！
> 
> 以及其实感觉之前的那篇ABO不值那么多热度啊……跟《遮天》换一下才更符合心理预期一点（手动笑哭）
> 
> 虽然答辩完了不过未来十来天应该还会忙……但是心灵自由啦！！！

1.  
他们都说，这是一种血统的证明，自上古时期就延绵至今的天选之人的证明。  
阴和阳的另一重对弈，也终究还是要结合到一起，孕育新生。  
结合……

他从混沌的神智中辨出一丝清明，身体里的触感异常鲜明起来，让他清楚地意识到自己处在怎样的境地。  
这便是“结合”，身为男人，被选中的阴君，被自己的阳君——他的亲生弟弟，按在床板上攻城掠地。

“哥哥……你有多久没有用过抑制药方了？是不是……该考虑你的继承人了？”

司马昭的呼吸打在司马师潮红色的耳廓上，加上他身下停了动作，抵在深处已经打开的柔软入口前百般缠磨，令后者忍不住发出绵长的呻吟。司马师正在情潮期的第二天，与司马昭日夜纠缠不休到现在，被这么折腾醒了也顾不得想其他的，只食髓知味地用腿缠紧司马昭的腰，哑声道：“快点……进来……”

即便是这般境地的一句哀求，也被他说出了朝堂上指点顾盼的气势。谁叫他是司马师，司马昭爱极了他哥哥这点，再没有丝毫犹豫，他攻入那窄紧秘处，完全靠着本能展开激烈的冲锋。司马师紧紧拥着他，颤栗着连脚趾都蜷起来。他们全副身心都贯注在结合交融的那处，感官世界被彼此完全占领，滚热中升腾着无穷尽的极乐，直到最后温热的种子断断续续灌入腔内，才使他们从云端返回人间。  
量之大，竟然在司马昭退出来后，还能将司马师平坦的下腹涨出一个弧度。

“你……”

司马师没有力气说下去，只朝一旁挪了挪，从沾满体液被揉得不成样子的布料中稍稍离开一点。司马昭倒也没有让他难受太久，很快新换了床单，又去取了毛巾替他擦了一遍，到承欢之处，被撑开的穴口一时半会儿合拢不住，先前射进去的东西甚至还没有流出多少。司马昭颇有些坏心地用手指去戳了一戳，得到司马师一个有气无力的瞪视：“够了……”

“哥哥还没有答我。”

“答你什么？”

“哥哥不是还没有子嗣吗，正好……就生一个吧？”

他把手压在司马师的小腹上，轻柔地揉弄着。他想了有很久了，每次都想得硬得发疼。若不是他知道司马师即使是在情潮中也已经到了极限，他几乎想要立刻再来一次，直到他的阴君真的怀上他的孩子为止。  
然而司马师成年前后长期服用抑制剂，他生性谨慎，在家之外陷入情潮的风险他半点也不想有——怀孕的风险同样也不在他接受范围之内。故而司马昭虽然渴望了很久，尤其在司马师第五个女儿出生后愈燃愈烈，也始终未能得以实现。  
眼下司马师又很久都没有答他，司马昭当他应是累极睡了。三十岁之后司马师的情潮似乎来得要比往常多而猛烈，尽管他疑心这是自己的错觉，但只要他锲而不舍，迟早有一天……  
要是这次能成功就好了。

“我不是……没说什么吗……”  
他坐在司马师身边想得出神，忽然听到司马师说话，才想起自己还没有完成清理任务。不想接着就被司马师摸到手向上一拉，躺回枕头上。  
抬眼，司马师转过头去背对着他，却把自己向他怀里靠了一靠，拉着司马昭的手臂放到腰间：“睡觉。”

司马师的确很多年都没再喝药了，就一次，随缘去吧。

2.

“都办妥了吗？”

“你亲笔写的折子，我和父亲亲自呈上去，天子亲自批了。哥哥就放心吧。”

“朝中……”

“你眼睛的事，那些人都是清楚的。”

司马师托父亲和弟弟向魏天子曹芳上了一道折子，称眼疾复发，病急难以理事，暂告一段时间的假。

“父亲呢？”

“父亲没说什么。”

大抵从古至今，每一个做儿子的，尤其身为长子，在父亲面前总存着一点不愿低头的自尊，何况司马师。  
虽然司马懿从未因为他的体质而说什么，他始终是家族毫无疑问的第一继承人。

“称病不出这种事，父亲自己应当深有体会，在这种事上，我也算是继承他了。”

司马师坐起身来，苦笑着说了这么一句。司马懿当年称风痹是假，到了他，虽然并非不上朝的真实理由，眼疾却确确实实是真。  
不至于到见不得人的地步，不然心高气傲如他，定是要遮起来的。  
司马昭把一碗粥端给他：“哥哥尝尝？”  
“你做的？”  
“嗯……母亲教的。”  
“……”

饶是司马师，也实实在在地脸热了一阵。  
这事除去母亲和弟弟，其余人都瞒着，母亲应当不知道他和司马昭之间的真正关系，而徽瑜身为同他举案齐眉的阳姬，与他们心照不宣，至于元姬，也迟早是要知道的。

“你去忙你的事。”  
他喝完了粥，司马昭却有缠着他的趋势，从后面搂着他，鼻尖戳在他颈侧不断嗅闻，一手放在他微隆起的腹部。  
——第四个月。

“哥哥闻起来……已经有奶香气了。”

“那衣服上注意着换个熏香。”

“哥哥……”

“白日里，你就没正事可做了？”

“是没什么正事可做……没什么可议的，你在家里这样，我也不想和那些人出去……”

“我有正事可做。”

“我们的孩子一定聪明，可是哥哥也不能太累了啊……”

“你折腾我我就不累！？”

司马昭不由分说地伸出舌尖舔吮那块散发着诱人甘甜的皮肤，他对怀中人的身体太过熟稔，知道该怎么才能最有效率地撩拨起欲望之火。

司马师推不开他的，他知道。

3.  
“孩子出生之后，无论是男是女，就说是你和元姬的……”

“好。”

“还有，如果我……”

“哥哥不许胡说。人已经请到了。”

“好，该怎么做，你……”

“我都知道。”

他们已经做了这么多，十几年来的每一步都小心翼翼，绝无可能去冒半分将这秘密暴露的风险。

“子上……”

司马师最后握紧司马昭的手腕，后者倾身在他覆着薄汗的额头上落下一个吻。

“我会在门口守着。”

他推开门，将稳婆请进房中。司马昭自认态度滴水不漏，却在那稳婆脸上的神情窥见一丝害怕。  
不要紧，先只要他哥哥和腹中骨肉能平安。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会说我最初的脑洞是刚生完攸儿就杀人的阿师……
> 
> 稳婆：我有一句……
> 
> 好了我自己去雷文吐槽中心报到了，跪求别挂XDD


End file.
